Tavernier Blue Diamond (Azri)
Tavernier Blue Diamond is a member of the Great Diamond Authority. While having minor conflicts with the other Diamonds due to his views of their actions, he is still in mostly with good terms with them. He is one of the main protagonists in the upcoming series, Otsolyantes. ''He is also a major character in an upcoming collab series with Grace. Appearance TBA Personality Tavernier Blue Diamond, unlike the other Diamonds, is more compassionate and approachable. He is kind, and views all gems as equal. He doesn't share the same vision with the other Diamonds, which often results in conflicts between him and the others. Tavernier tries his best to remain close with the other diamonds, however, and doesn't want to break his relationship with them. He is usually calm and collected, and he is also very intelligent. He is rather introverted, as well. Tavernier's "gentle giant" demeanor sprouts from his past. He was once a cruel, manipulative ruler, and a traumatizing experience occured to him, and forced him to change his ways. He avoids talking about it and how it happened. Abilities Tavernier Blue Diamond has standard gem abilities. Since he is a Diamond, and a ruler of Homeworld, he has traits different from gems such as unusual height and enchanced gem abilities. Fusions When fused with: *'Florentine Diamond, they form '''Fancy Green Diamond. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis':' '''Hydrokinesis is the metaphysical psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to conrol, manipulate, and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or evporate water into clouds of mist, steam or fog. **'Hydromimicry': Tavernier Blue can use his control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of his enemies. The clones appear to possess near-carbon copies of their originals' weapons and fighting styles. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them near-invincible against most attacks. **'Water-Walking': Tavernier Blue, due to his control over water, he is able to easily walk on water without sinking. **'Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Tavernier Blue is able to generate water on his own. As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Tavernier Blue simply condenses the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. He then uses this water with his Hydrokinesis in battle or in everyday activities. *'Weapon Proficiency': While posessing many weapons, Tavernier Blue takes his time to learn all of them. He is very proficient with weapons, and he can wield them easily. This ability, combined with his Hydrokinesis, makes for a deadly fight. *'Pocket Dimension': Tavernier Blue has a pocket dimension that is located in his gem. His dimension is a large blue-themed island in the sea, with various blue flora and fauna, that stretches up to a grassy hill. There is no breathable air in the dimension. **'Dimensional Storage''': Tavernier Blue stores his weapons and other objects inside his pocket dimension which he can summon back again. It is full with Tavernier's belongings, like his weapons, various books from the library, cooking utensils, and likely many more. WBFS~ Relationships Blue Akoya Pearl Unlike the other diamonds, Tavernier Blue treats Blue Akoya Pearl well. They are known to work well with each other, solving problems together. Outside of co-ruling Homeworld and business, Blue Akoya and Tavernier Blue are very close friends. Akoya seems to show concern when Tavernier Blue spent a long time inside the Throne Room with Florentine Diamond in "Fancy Green." When Tavernier Blue was first given Blue Akoya, he was initially dismissive of her. Sometimes, he even abuses her. But after a traumatic experience, he treated her the best he can and tries his best to make it up to her. Blue Akoya has long forgiven Tavernier Blue and his actions, and they are now very close. Florentine Diamond TBA Cora Sun-Drop Diamond TBA Trivia TBA Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Topazriel's Territory Category:Homeworld Category:Topazriverse Category:Otsolyantes Characters